The Blogs of Elrios
by destroyerdestroyerdestroyer
Summary: This is what happens when the whole Elgang decides to use the same blogging site.
1. Chapter 1

One day I puked, and this landed on the paper. Enjoy.

EDIT: I'll try to update everyday, but sometimes it may be a little late, or right after the other! Please enjoy~ :D

* * *

WHERE IS PAPA

Mon, December 21, 2012, 12:46 AM

**Mood: **:(

**Listening to:** I don't belong in this world

**Eating:** Bad, Bad Demons

**Drinking:** Orange juice

NO

I FOUND DADDY

BUT HE'S GONE

SOMEONE HELP ME. IM SO...UPSET

DADDY IS GONE. HELP ME PLEAAASE

3 Comments

**SwordsOfFury:**

its cuz ur daddy don like u

**MagicalMagic:**

OH MY GOD! THIS IS SERIOUS. UnfortunatelyICantHelpYou.

**SilverNasod327:**

What is 'Daddy?'

* * *

My arm.

Tues, December 23, 2012, 10:36 PM

**Mood:** Seris

**Listening to:** Seris

**Eating:** Seris

**Drinking:** Seris

My arm.

Have you seen it?

Tell me if you have.

5 comments:

**SwordsOfFury:**

sorry bro

no arms here

**SilverNasod327:**

You are drinking Seris?

**ProtectorOfHamel:**

Aww...I'm sorry. I wish I could help find your arm.

**MagicalMagic:**

Derp

**MagicalMagic:**

Elsword stop hacking my account.

* * *

MAGIC YEAHHH

Wed, December 27, 2012. 12:29 PM

**Mood:** :DDDDDDD

**Listening to:** World Is Mine

**Eating:** Mooncakes

**Drinking:** Grape Juice

I FINALLY GOT THAT SPELL

MAGICAL MAKEUPPPPPPP YEAH

9 comments:

**FlyingArrows:**

Gratz Aisha

**ProtectorOfHamel:**

Nice!

**SilverNasod327:**

Odd name.

**SwordsOfFury:**

no 1 cares ok Aisha

read my blog I show u how I got harsh chaser yaaaa

**MagicalMagic:**

Your blog is newb elsword.

**BladesRedemption:**

My arm? Anybody?

**SwordsOfFury:**

keep looking raven

**SpearsBolting:**

Hiii guys I finally made a blog

Btw nice job aisha

**MagicalMagic:**

thx ara

* * *

told u I'd make it aisha

Fri, December 31, 2012, 5:36 PM

**Mood:** yaaaaa

**Listening to:** my epicness

**Eating:** air lol

**Drinking:** wata

so I got harsh chaser

and lemme tell u

the chaser is harsher than u think LOLOL

2 comments:

**FlyingArrows:**

gz

**MagicalMagic:**

gtfo

* * *

**ProtectorOfHamel** has 1 new notification!

**Message from:** dad

hello chung

* * *

On livechat:

**ProtectorOfHamel:** ;DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

3minutes later:

* * *

**BladesRedemption:**

srry chung elsword trolled u

**ProtectorOfHamel:**

D:

* * *

bro

unknown time?

**Mood:** I want my bro

**Listening to:** No place like home

**Eating:** Rans favourite Delhi meats

**Drinking:** Rans fave soup

hi where's my brother?

1 comment:

**FlyingArrows:**

Who knows...

Who knows...

* * *

**SpearsBolting** has 1 new notification!

**Message from: **RanUndercover

hi ara

**SpearsBolting:**

...that u Ran?

**RanUndercover:**

yes ara i came all the way from halls of wata 2 c u

**SpearsBolting:**

rlly

**RanUndercover:**

no. im blocking u lolol

* * *

Hello

**Mood:** ...?

**Listening to:** Oberon's Tunes

**Eating:** Phoru Cookies

**Drinking:** Kool El-Aid

Greetings. If you see King Nasod creeping you out on the forums, do not hesitate to notify me. Aisha, or "MagicalMagic," informed me that he was being a nuisance, so I am taking precautions.

3 comments:

**SwordsOfFury:**

I can take some newb fat guy ok

**BladesRedemption:**

does he have my arm

**SwordsOfFury:**

lol raven

* * *

Haha~

**Mood:** :3

**Listening to:** Harmonies of nature vol. 2

**Eating:** Grass fields

**Drinking:** Natural spring water

So...My cooking isn't good enough you say?

0 comments


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's chapter two. Enjoy.

* * *

HAAAA

Sat, Jan 1st 2013, 12:36 AM

**Mood:** HAAAA

**Listening to:** rage song

**Eating:** food

**Drinking:** drinks

yissss

im a D rank HAh

ye and they said I couldn't do it lolol

1 comment:

**BladesRedemption:**

no we just didn't pay attention to ur post

**MagicalMagic:**

stfu elsword

* * *

I found my arm.

Unknown Date

**Mood:** unknown

**Listening to:** Mad World

**Eating:** unknown

**Drinking:** unknown

I found it.

...but I don't want it anymore

3 comments:

**SpearsBolting:**

gj raven

**SilverNasod327:**

Humans are strange.

**ProtectorOfHamel:**

at least ur life means something

without father, life is empty

* * *

**SilverNasod327** had no friends on her list. So one day...

Friend request from **SwordsOfFury**!

Message _(computer automated)_: I'll be your friend!

She accepted...

SilverNasod327 finally had a friend.

* * *

AISHA SAMA NEEDS TO KNOW

Mon, Jan 1st 2013 1:36 AM

**Mood:** OMG

**Listening to:** Nothing

**Eating:** Butter

**Drinking:** orANGE JUICE

WAITING FOR CHUNG'S SHELLING GUARDIAN TRNSFRMATION TO ARRIVE IN NA

CHUNG WHERES UR TRNSFRM AT

6 comments:

**ProtectorOfHamel:**

Haha Aisha, one month away... :)

**SwordsOfFury:**

bet u gonna like infinity sword's better

**FlyingArrows:**

Night Watcher?

**BladesRedemption:**

I don't care

**SilverNasod327:**

Blocking 'BladesRedemption'...

**BladesRedemption:**

ow my heart

* * *

What does this mean?

Jan 2nd 2013, 12:57 PM

**Mood:** ...?

**Listening to:** Ophelia's Jam.

**Eating:** Food.

**Drinking:** Magic Herbal Juice.

Someone said hi to me one day.

Why?

4 comments:

**SpearsBolting:**

depends

if it was Wednesday he likes u

If it was Monday he thought u were his ex

if it was any other day he's just over confident

**SilverNasod327:**

It was a female, Ara.

**SpearsBolting:**

oh

**SwordsOfFury:**

lol

* * *

AISHA SAMA

Jan 3rd 2013 12:35 PM

**Mood:** KAWAIIIIIIIII

**Listening to:** WORLD IS MINE ON AUTO LOOP

**Eating**: KAWAIIIIIIIII FOODS

**Drinking:** KAWAIIIIIIIII DRINKS

MARATHON FOR 73 SEASONS OF AN ONGOING ANIME

ANYONE WANNA WATCH WITH THE BEST MAGE?!

3 comments:

**SwordsOfFury:**

no 1 wants 2

**BladesRedemption:**

has anyone seen my fiancée

**ProtectorOfHamel:**

idk raven ;(

* * *

_(on livechat)_

**SwordsOfFury** NUDGED **MagicalMagic**

**MagicalMagic** NUDGED **SwordsOfFury**

**SwordsOfFury** NUDGED **MagicalMagic**

**MagicalMagic** NUDGED **SwordsOfFury**

**SwordsOfFury** NUDGED **MagicalMagic**

**MagicalMagic:**

...u there elsword?

* * *

Hihi still wanting an answer

Thurs, Jan 3rd 2013, 9:46 AM

**Mood:** Curious indeed

**Listening to:** Harmonies of Nature Vol. 5

**Eating:** Grass fields

**Drinking:** Natural spring water

my foods are interesting actually

I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I'M ENTERING TOP CHEF, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! GORDON RAMSAY WILL GIVE MEEEE THE TROPHY, ME I TELL YOU.

1 comment:

**MagicalMagic:**

...woah there.

**FlyingArrows:**

WHAT.

* * *

Ugh

Mon Jan 4th 2013 12:01 PM

**Mood:** ugh

**Listening to:** mamma mia classical version

**Eating:** Eggplant

**Drinking:** Fanta

I went to sander but I got sand in my shoes again!111!1!

UGH THIS HAPPENS EVERY TIME

3 comments:

**ProtectorOfHamel:**

That's right. Hamel pwns. I knew it.

**SpearsBolting:**

gtfo chung

**SwordsOfFury:**

lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Blogs is finally off hiatus~ I'll update more frequently. For now, enjoy. A/N, now has a like feature.**

* * *

Wedding update?

**Posted by** MagicalMagic, Sunday, June 1st, 2013, 12:46 PM

**Mood:** CONFUZZED

**Listening to**: This foul wedding trailer...

**Eating**: ?

**Drinking**: ?

...Okay...WHO DAFUQ...WHY...DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE WEDDING TRAILER ON THE HOMEPAGE?! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS..I...I...

SwordsOfFury, SilverNasod327, Spears Bolting and **378** others liked this.

_4 comments:_

**SwordsOfFury:** i don't mind it. lol. -le wiggles eyebrows

**BladesRedemption:** is my arm in the trailer

**SpearsBolting: **?...I thought you didn't need your arm.

**SilverNasod327: .**..Sigh. Block him Ara...it's the only way..

* * *

Field Update AHHHHHH

**Posted by **HamelHound, Monday June 2nd, 2013, 1:34 PM

**Listening to**: Bollywood songs ATM it's Sharukh Khan

**Eating: **Rice

**Drinking:** milk

Yes guys. I've changed so much. My name is now HamelHound, cause it sounds cooler, and I've taken interest in Middle Eastern delicacies.. But you know what else has changed?

Elrios. It says...The new Elrios. And I'm not sure...should I believe it? Someone help me out, I don't know wether to trust this thing or not! It says THE NEW ELRIOS. /cries/ I liked the old Elrios! First father...Now this...everything is changing before my eyes!'

MagicalMagic liked this.

_1 comment:_

**FlyingArrows**: Chung...Don't worry dear. Elrios will get more gain, and no HamelHound does sound a bit cooler~

* * *

Demon Invasion.

**Posted by **SpearsBolting, Monday June 2nd 2013, 5:34 PM

**Listening to**: Day Music /Castlevania

**Eating:** Ricecakes

**Drinking:** Wata

So..I'm trying to be really mature about this but...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH

THEY NEED TO STOP UPDATING DEMON INVASION LIKE ITS SCARRING WHO IS WITH ME?!

0 likes

_3 Comments:_

**SilverNasod327:** Violation of the ToS: Code 46/ Using all capital letters during post is a criminal offence, and should be held against court, resulting in a death sentence.

I suggest you immediately remove this post, Ara. This is to Aisha aswell.

**RanUndercover: **lol ur so pitiful.

**SpearsBolting:** ! ran u r not welcome here!

* * *

PVP s2 lol

**Posted By** SwordsOfFury, Tuesday, June 3rd, 2013, 7:54 AM

**Listening to:** total eclipse of the heart

**Eating:** doritos

**Drinking**: fanta

hello I just got rank d in season 1 now u change to season 2 and boom rank points are gone and I am rank negative F? what the el, killer combo.

MagicalMagic, BladesRedemption and** 9 Others **like this.

_2 Comments:_

**MagicalMagic: **calm down elsword ok ur such a baka. if u win all 10 starter matches u get rank s

cmon, i got a rank B with the same effort it takes to get a D. and competition gear is for all ranks now so be thankful dang it

**HamelHound:** ^ haha

* * *

gosh raven

**Posted by **FlyingArrows, Tuesday, June 3rd, 2013, 12:34 AM

**Listening to:** Rozen Maiden theme

**Eating:** Grass fields

**Drinking: **Spring Water

Message to BladesRedemption- Stop friend requesting everybody with the message, "Arm". It's really creepy...Please.../cries

BladesRedemption likes this.

_2 comments:_

**BladesRedemption:** I see it now, Rena...I was acting silly! So please...accept my friend request!

**SilverNasod327:** Just do what I did...Press block... :(

* * *

**LiveChat:**

**HamelHound:** guys..how 2 get the Korean download?

**MagicalMagic**: u need some korean stuff done its complicated

**HamelHound:** ...

**FlyingArrows:** Wooow...

**SpearsBolting**: ya I know. Btw did u guys see me on the Korean homepage I'm like on the front of the whole dam website ya

**SwordsOfFury:** KR is awesome

**HamelHound: **...

**SwordsOfFury**: lol

**BLADESREDEMPTION **HAS _LOGGED ON_

**BladesRedemption: **WAT DID I MISS

**SWORDSOFFURY, MAGICALMAGIC, SILVERNASOD327, HAMELHOUND, FLYINGARROWS, SPEARSBOLTING** HAS_ LOGGED OUT_

**BladesRedemption:** ...Hello?


End file.
